


Dreadfully Delicious Desires

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: She was everything he hated, which only made him want her more. Blue-centred oneshot. Originally published 20 December, 2012 on my ff.net account.





	

Green Oak considered himself to be a very moral young man. He was opposed to public displays of affection, didn't like talking about his seemingly nonexistent (though truly alive and kicking) romantic and sexual desires, and hated when he could not be in control of his emotions. It wasn't only he who saw himself this way, though, as all of his colleagues saw him as a bit of a prude and the majority of the public had been convinced that he was asexual.

However, there was one person who knew better than them, who could break his stainless steel walls with a blade of grass, and who could get the auburn haired man to fall to his knees and beg for the embarrassing satisfaction that only she could provide.

...And that person was a young woman known simply as Blue.

She loved everything he loathed; she stole, she plotted, she flirted. She would blab to the whole world about things as trivial as what she had eaten for lunch in irritating detail, and seemed to care more about the expensive new dress that she had her eyes on for months than anything else. She had no qualms about developing some intricate plan to find out every little bit of gossip about her very own "brother", and had no real concern over whether or not she had money left over from phone bills and shopping sprees to pay her rent. Green regretted calling her obnoxious so many times- it was too big of an understatement.

But the pine-eyed man knew her mosaic of personality traits that aggravated him so were just the cherry on top of the sundae. Though he had practised day in and day out on honing his already sharp self-control skills, she was still able to paint that hideous shade of red on his face whenever she wore those long, form-fitting dresses in his favourite colour, or when she pulled him into his gym's leader office and threw him on his large leather chair, hands intertwined and lips locked. She knew him inside and out, and always knew when and where to fill his morality balloon up to the brim so it would burst, destroying itself and Green's grasp on the towering ethics that he held so high to his name. The cerulean-eyed, brown-haired vixen of a woman worked her many visual qualities to their prime as well. She had a body that demanded to be noticed- every curve, bump and limb could leave any straight man speechless, and -as much as he tried to deny it- Green was no exception. When Blue got her way, well, you could consider _your_ opinions out the door, unless you could still get yourself to fight back. Which Green could do and did as much as he could, because even though he loved her, he wasn't giving in without a fight. That could be said about the both of them. Because even though their personalities clashed like water and baking soda, even though she was the exact example of a person that Green would prefer to be un-involved with, they were together and they did love each other. _He_ loved her. He knew that underneath that busty, self-assured woman there lied a kind, motherly, and cautious girl who truly needed someone at her side, someone to make her feel like she was more than just a pretty face- and that she was. Perhaps Green found her to be a pretty pesky woman, who's ego could span across the Kanto region. But in the end, it didn't particularly bother him. Maybe this ice-cold trainer had finally found the one thing he never thought he'd find in a million years- someone to love. And in the end, that's all that mattered.


End file.
